Un Frio y Nuevo Amor
by EvilGween
Summary: Elsa&Emma One-Shot. La reina de Arendelle y la Sheriff de Storybrook empiezan algo mas que una amistad... pequeña historia de una noche de copas y confesiones. Este fic participa en el reto "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_

Elsa llevaba varios meses en Storybrook, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella, nadie excepto la Sheriff Swan.

Como todas las noches desde que apareció en ese mundo la Reina de Arendelle salió a caminar por el bosque dejando un rastro de fino hielo tras pisar la tierra.

-Sheriff Swan ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Elsa con notable sorpresa al ver a Emma sentada en una piedra.

-Yo… bueno… no lo sé- Empezó a balbucear Emma- Quizá solo quería verte.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Sabe cómo devolverme a mi Reino?- Volvió a preguntar Elsa.

-No aun no, pero si quieres volver yo haré lo posible para que lo logres.

Acepto apenada la rubia, luego tomo una bocanada grande de aire y se armó de valor para decir algo más.

-Elsa ¿te gustaría tomar un trago? Hay un bar en la ciudad, podemos ir y tal vez conocernos más si quieres… claro- Dijo demasiado rápido.

La Reina no lo pensó dos veces y con una amable sonrisa le contesto.

-Claro Sheriff, la sigo.

Ambas mujeres salieron a las afueras del bosque donde el escarabajo amarillo las esperaba, se subieron y arrancaron al "The Rabbit Hole". Minutos más tarde y después de un tranquilo viaje llegaron al bar; al entrar todos se les quedaron viendo, pues aunque ya era normal ver a Emma con Elsa aún no se acostumbraban a su cercanía.

-Dos tequilas- Pidió Emma en la barra

Los shots aparecieron segundos después y ambas mujeres se los tomaron de un solo trago.

-Esto sabe muy bien, no se compara con el vino de Arendelle- Dijo Elsa con una mueca causa del tequila- Ahora Sheriff dígame ¿qué quiere saber de mí?

Emma levanto la mano para que renovaran sus tragos y luego se giró hacia su acompañante.

-Vi tu película, sé que Anna esta con Kristoff y esas cosas- Contesto Emma- ¿Pero tú, tú con quien estas?

Elsa se tensó al escuchar la pregunta de quién era su única amiga en ese mundo, como un reflejo tomo el shot y después de chupar un limón se tragó el líquido en un solo golpe.

Emma miro con una divertida sonrisa a Elsa y la imitó, chupo un limón y tomo todo el tequila.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo la sheriff

-Yo no siento atracción hacía los hombres- Soltó la Reina agachando la mirada- Me agrada más admirar… tu sabes la belleza femenina.

La amplia sonrisa de Emma dejo confundida a Elsa, no sabía porque pero la Reina de Arendelle sentía que había dicho la respuesta correcta.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, al parecer no soy la única que piensa de la misma forma- Dijo Emma cambiando su tono de voz a uno más ronco.

La noche siguió entre tragos y clases de baile, ambas mujeres se la estaban pasando muy bien hasta que el dueño del bar les dijo que era hora de cerrar.

-Tengo un castillo en la cima de la colina ¿quieres ir?- Comento Elsa

Emma no contesto y se limitó a tomar la fría mano de su amiga y subirla al escarabajo amarillo, su viaje hasta el castillo de hielo estuvo lleno de risas y pequeñas insinuaciones entre las dos.

Cuando llegaron Emma se estaciono frente al maravilloso monumento y volteo a ver su hermosa acompañante, por un minuto las rubias se miraron, se olvidaron de donde estaban y como si de un imán se tratara se unieron en un desesperado beso.

No se sabía quién tenía el control, solo eran dos mujeres entregándose a la pasión, uniendo sus bocas y llenando el ambiente cálido del auto de excitantes jadeos.

-A mi castillo ¡Ahora!- Dijo Elsa cuando se soltaron para coger aire.

Emma obedientemente salió del escarabajo y siguió a Elsa, subieron las escaleras y entraron al helado castillo; al cerrar las puertas la Sheriff tomó el control de la situación y en un hábil movimiento acorraló a Elsa entre la pared y su cuerpo, la Reina aprovecho para levantar sus piernas y enrollarlas en quien ahora era su amante.

Poco a poco la temperatura iba aumentando, Emma necesitaba más que besos y al parecer Elsa también, se miraron con una ardiente sonrisa que pedía a gritos una cama. Elsa guio a Emma por el castillo hasta llegar a su habitación, un hermoso cuarto con una amplia y cálida cama para suerte de Emma.

Se pararon a la orilla de la cama y con una sensualidad desconocida por ambas se desvistieron hasta quedar en ropa interior; Emma besó el cuello de la Reina y la recostó sobre la cama poniéndose a horcajadas encima de Elsa.

-¿Qué te haré?- Dijo Emma con una voz jodidamente sensual

Elsa levanto sus caderas hacia Emma y esta rio burlonamente.

-¿Ansiosa mi Reina? Pues lo siento porque esto- Dijo la sheriff enredando un dedo en el encaje de la ropa de Elsa-Sera lento.

Y como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, se besaron y tocaron todos los rincones de sus calientes cuerpos, Emma bajo lentamente las bragas de Elsa y dejo expuesto su ardiente y mojado sexo, en un acto inconsciente se lamio los labios y bajo a ese lugar que pedía a gritos ser comido.

-Espera Emma- Dijo la Reina de Arendelle con los ojos cerrados- Esto es nuevo para mí.

-Pero para mí no, no eres la primera Reina que me como- Contesto Emma y siguió su camino

Llego al delicado centro de Elsa y comenzó a pasar su lengua por el exterior de sus labios, con la ayuda de sus dedos se abrió paso por aquel lugar y empezó a atacar el clítoris de la reina.

-Oh Emma, no pares nena- Gruño Elsa tomando la cabellera de su rubia y presionándola más.

La sheriff fue obediente y devoró el sexo húmedo de su compañera logrando robarle un ruidoso orgasmo. Se levantó y relamió la prueba de lo que había hecho, Elsa la miro aun agitada y la unió a ella probándose en la boca de Emma.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti- Dijo Elsa cuando se recuperó del orgasmo.

Emma río y se recostó a un lado de su nueva amante, esta se puso encima de ella y comenzó una nueva ronda de glorioso sexo.

Al día siguiente las dos se levantaron y salieron con dirección a Grannys, bajaron del auto y tomadas de la mano entraron a la cafetería.

-Emma ¿lo mismo de siempre?- Preguntó Ruby mirando nerviosa a la acompañante de su amiga

-Si Ruby, gracias- Contesto Emma sentándose en la barra seguida de Elsa- Y para ella un…

-Chocolate caliente y fruta- Completo la Reina

Las mujeres desayunaron tranquilamente, riendo en momentos y haciéndose pequeñas caricias que no pasaban desapercibidos para los demás.

-Señorita Swan ¡Es imposible encontrarla!- Dijo Regina después de entrar a Grannys- Ayer intente llamarla y usted no atendió el móvil.

-Estaba ocupada- Respondió Emma sonriéndole con complicidad a su acompañante.

Regina las miro con su típica mirada de desprecio y bufó con notable enojo.

-No quiero imaginarme el motivo- Dijo con desprecio y… ¿celos?- Pero si no le importa la espero en mi despacho en una hora.

Emma asintió y se giró para seguir con su agradable desayuno, cuando terminaron subieron al auto y se dirigieron al castillo de hielo.

Minutos después se estaciono en las orillas de aquel monumento y ayudo a Elsa a bajar.

-La Reina Malvada y tu… ¿tienen alguna relación?- Pregunto Elsa aceptando el abrazo de Emma.

-Hace algún tiempo, días después de que llegaras yo le declaré mis sentimientos pero ella me rechazo después de acostarse conmigo claro- Confesó la sheriff con una nostálgica sonrisa- Luego levanto un muro entre nosotras y la única relación que nos quedo fue la custodia compartida de Henry.

-Lo siento tanto Emm- Dijo Elsa limpiando una lagrima del rostro de su rubia- ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Ya lo haces, el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado me hace sentir menos…

-Sola- Dijo Elsa mientras tomaba el rostro de su amante y le plantaba un tierno beso.

-Así es, menos sola, es por eso que no quiero que regreses a Arendelle, yo sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero créeme… te necesito conmigo- Soltó Emma.

-Dame tiempo, esta tierra es nueva para mí y aunque tengo a Anna aquí a un extraño mi reino.

Emma sonrió con una dulzura que no había sacado desde que declaro sus sentimientos a cierta Alcaldesa.

Luego su rostro cambio al recordar que tenía una cita pendiente.

-Tengo que ver a Regina- Soltó algo desanimada- Paso por ti en la tarde para dar un paseo con Henry, le hace mucha ilusión escuchar tus historias.

-Los espero Sheriff Swan.

-¿Que hay Alcaldesa?- Pregunto Emma al entrar donde Regina.

-Me puedes decir que carajos estabas haciendo con Elsa, no creo que deba recordarte que ella es inestable- Soltó una furiosa Regina.

-Pues ayer no me pareció inestable- Susurro Emma inconscientemente.

Ese murmuro llego hasta los oídos de la Reina Malvada y está trato de cambiar de técnica.

-Emma, no quiero que estés con ella- Dijo un tanto más tranquila- No me gusta su… ¿relación?

-¿acaso noto celos?- Pregunto la sheriff

-Para nada, solo me preocupo por Henry, si tu estas cerca de esa inestable pseudo Reina seguro nuestro hijo puede estar en peligro- Contesto Regina creyendo dominar la situación.

-Hoy iremos los tres a dar un paseo, créeme nadie está en peligro- Soltó la rubia levantándose con ganas de retirarse de aquel despacho.

-Como una familia- Murmuro la morena

-Pudimos ser nosotras y Henry, pero te negaste tu propio final feliz.

Emma salió del edificio y se tomó camino hacia la casa Charming donde su hijo la esperaba.

-Chico- Dijo al entrar al pequeño departamento- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo y con Elsa?

-¡Claro!- Contesto Henry tomando su abrigo y parándose a un lado de su madre.

Una vez en el carro Emma se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar con su hijo.

-Me agrada Elsa ¿sabes?

-Si ma, eso parece- Contesto un distraído Henry

-Si te dijera que me gusta ¿Qué pensarías?- Pregunto arrepintiéndose automáticamente

-Que tienes buenos gustos- Dijo el adolecente tomando la mano de su madre- No tienes nada que esconder Ma, yo sé que eres… diferente.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante la aceptación de su chico.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Henry- Déjame ir a mí por ella.

La rubia acepto y Henry bajo rápidamente para llegar hasta la puerta del castillo de hielo, toco la puerta y una guapa mujer le abrió.

-Hola soy Henry hijo de Emma- Dijo el muchacho como presentación.

-Mucho gusto Henry yo soy Elsa, Reina de Arendelle.

El chico ofreció su brazo para ayudar a Elsa a bajar por las frías escaleras.

-Elsa, mi mamá siente algo por ti- Dijo antes de llegar al escarabajo- No la lastimes por favor.

-Pequeño príncipe nunca le haría nada malo a Emma, ella me gusta también.

La tarde paso más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado, dieron un paseo por el bosque y patinaron en un pequeño estanque que Elsa congelo para el momento, cuando la noche llego los tres se subieron al auto y arrancaron hacia el castillo, minutos después Henry cayó rendido en el asiento trasero dejando un notable e incómodo silencio.

-Voy a trabajar muy duro para que regreses a Arendelle- Dijo Emma antes de llegar a su destino.

Elsa no contesto y solo se limitó a voltear la mirada y perderse en el paisaje nocturno.

Cuando llegaron ambas mujeres bajaron y caminaron hasta la puerta de hielo.

-¿Y si no quiero volver?- Confeso la Reina

-No te entiendo, apenas ayer me preguntabas si ya sabía cómo regresarte a tu tierra.

-Emma aquí tengo a Anna quien es feliz a lado de Kristoff, tengo mi castillo y te tengo a ti, me acabo de dar cuenta que no necesito a Arendelle.

La sheriff soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta, parpadeo un par de veces y sin que Elsa lo esperara la abrazo y la beso tiernamente.

-¿Qué somos entonces?- Pregunto Elsa al separarse del beso de Emma

-Somos un final feliz

Las dos rieron por lo raro que era aquel momento, se volvieron a besar y se despidieron pensando que solo ellas habían sido testigos de aquella declaración, lo que no sabían era que en algún punto de la ciudad y desde un espejo encantado alguien las miraba con rabia y celos.

-No lo creo queridas, aquí el único final feliz será el mío.


End file.
